Women, and the men who love(ed) them
by OakeX
Summary: Who said love is everlasting? It most certainly is not. Love is mortal, in every sense of the word. It lives for as long as the lovers do, and then it dies. (Written to be a oneshot, but due to screwy FF formatting I've split it into multiple chapters instead).
1. Puck

**I actually have no idea what this is. I intended it to be poetry, but it's not really poetry so much as me fiddling around with the enter button.**

 **If you have any tips on how I could make this better (i.e. more poetic), I'd be happy to hear it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

She's his rose, cheesy as it may sound.

Soft and brilliant and beautiful, and sharp to the touch.

...

Lethal on the outside.

...

With a h-heart of gold

...

And the sharp thorns of arrowheads sticking out of her.

And the crimson brilliance of blood staining her.

Her cheeks are bleaching white.

Her colour is seeping out between his fingers.

A nervous sense of energy floods him.

Oh God, what is this, why can he not stop moving?

What is this what is this?

His fingers fidget against her (bloody) shoulder.

His arms tremble (like her own gurgling form).

And then—

He stops moving.

Just like the girl in his arms.

* * *

 **There are three of these... uh... whatever you call them... three of these things which I wrote, and normally I would have stuck them all in one doc and made them a oneshot except FF's funny with the formatting so I decided to just put them into three chapters and put lines where the breaks would be.**


	2. Bradley

**This one's more poetic-feeling than the other ones I think, purely because it's splint into stanzas and there's a theme running through all of them. But it still just feels like poorly-structured prose to me.**

* * *

 _Is she your everything?_

No, of course not, don't be stupid.

How idiotic would it be to make someone your everything?

Imagine the risks involved.

If she were to suddenly be whisked away, imagine the pain it'd bring.

What a stupid move to make.

No, no, she is not my everything.

She was a something.

An, admittedly, very big something.

* * *

 _Would you do everything for her?_

I believe the term is anything, but I see what you mean.

Would I?

It would be... foolish to say yes; to be willing to do everything for a girl who isn't even yours.

 _And you're no fool, is that what you're saying?_

I suppose...

 _Are you sure?_

Yes.

 _Really?_

...Yes...

 _Really?_

...

 _?_

No.

 _As I thought._

* * *

 _What would you be for her?_

Excuse me?

 _What would you be for her?_

I don't understand the question.

 _As in... Would you be the rebound for her?_

...Yes.

 _The best friend?_

If she wanted.

 _Why?_

To know what it feels like to kiss her again.

 _And if she doesn't kiss her best friend?_

Then to be reminded of what her laugh sounds like.

* * *

 _Do you still love her, Mr Bradley?_

Yes.

 _And the fairy? Do you hate him?_

...No.

 _Do you believe she loves him more than she did you?_

...Perhaps (yes).

 _Do you believe she's happier with him?_

...Perhaps (yes).

 _Do you want her to be happy?_

Without a doubt.

 _Even if it means she's with someone else?_

I... do not know.

* * *

 _Would you fight for her then?_

...Perhaps.

 _Would you hold onto her then?_

...Perhaps not.

* * *

 **Isn't it funny how Bradley doesn't even get a line in the books (I don't think), yet there's still a lot of fanfiction being written about him? Or at least, including him? I always found it funny how FF tend to do that to minor characters (like Mustardseed literally only appeared for one book, and he's part of one of the biggest ships in this fandom).**


	3. Jake

**The is probably the first time I've ever written a Jake-Briar thingamabob (oh my gosh autocorrect recognises 'thingamabob' as an exact word, BUT DOESN'T RECOGNISE 'RECOGNISE' WITH A 'G' AS A REAL WORD DAMN YOU U.S. ENGLISH).**

 **I say that with complete respect to anyone who writes with U.S. English (I think that may be everyone on this site but me).**

* * *

For a second, he can pretend she didn't die.

For a second, if he squints his eyes in just the right way, he can blend the coffee-brown of her skin into the coffee-brown of the earth beneath her.

He can pretend she never existed, and bar her from the heartache that already threatens to tear his heart apart.

But, of course, he doesn't do that.

Because he love(ed) her.

And he wants to hold onto as much of her as he can, even if it kills him.

* * *

He was protected, once, with magnificent armour.

A brilliant breastplate of impenetrable wit which protected him from all the dangers of the world, and his dazzling sword of a grin to match.

He was, in those days, indestructible.

Unassailable.

Safe.

'Til one day he swapped his smile for a real blade.

'Til one day he cut open something which should never have been cut open, and rained hell on his world.

And his rusted mockery of a breastplate clanged off.

* * *

His heart beated without a ribcage.

Every second that passed was a second defined by a pain-inducing heartbeat, sending volts of electricity that charged through his lungs and stole his breath away.

 _I can't do this,_ he thought _, I can't live like this._

...

 _I need something to take the pain away._

Hence, the Wand of Merlin.

Hence, the Blue Fairy.

* * *

"Kiss me," she murmured quietly, and he had never obeyed a command quite as promptly as he did then.

When her lips had touched his, he felt the bleeding of his heart slowly cease, and the surges of lightening lessened.

His lungs freed themselves from their prison.

He inhaled. He exhaled.

 _I love you_ , he thought.

* * *

He kissed her fingers and said "You hold my heart in your hands."

She smiled, and pressed his palm to her breast, and said back "You hold my heart in yours."

That night, they became one.

That night, he melded together with the girl of his dreams, and his heart began to stitch itself back together; knitted together by the soft touch of her fingers, kissed better by the silken touch of her lips.

"I love you," he said, "you make me whole."

She kissed him.

"You make me better," he murmured.

* * *

And then, a dragon crushed her.

* * *

Pain oozes out (again) from the organ that keeps him alive.

Leaking out from his heart it enters his blood and penetrates his lungs, a sharp cutting sensation, rattling around in him like an old man's dying wheeze or the staccato of gunfire.

It makes his eyes water.

It makes his breathing harsh.

It makes his words thick and difficult to pronounce, and what he once said so easily now becomes as difficult as breathing. _I lov-lov-lov— gah._

"You were going to make me better," he whispers, as he tears a daisy out of the ground and throws it at that stupid rock "you were going to make me better."

He stamps his foot. "You were!" he roars, and he takes a sharp breath "You were!"

"And now—!

"And now...

"And now you've gone and made things worse."

* * *

 **I'll probably do another one of these triplet chapter things, but from the females' perspective instead. That'll be fun.**

 **Oh also, congrats to all your writers out there. Because the archive for SG fanfics just went from 1.8K to 1.9K, and I don't know about you but I cherish every bump in SG fanfic numbers we get. So, congrats.**

 **But yeah, this is all new to me and it's just me experimenting around with formatting and sentences and stuff, so if you've got any advice on how to improve this, that'd be really appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Canis

**So, Curlscat and Annie Carter both made some really good points about how I could fix up the chapters before, so I've tried to fix them up and edit them as best as I can. If there's still something you think is off, though, please tell me; I'm still trying to figure everything out here.**

 **Oh, just to clarify, the events in this chapter are not canon. So if you're reading this and trying to figure out when this happened in the books, don't bother because it didn't. I just thought it'd be an interesting premise.**

* * *

No, what are you doing.

Take your hand off the lid, child, leave it be.

Little girl, I am warning you, what you hold in your hands is deadly, it is lethal as lightning.

Let go, give me the jar.

Give it.

Do you not hear its bays for blood?

Do you not hear its callings for death?

You do?

Then for God's sake, why are you letting it out?!

* * *

Let go, girl.

Child, stop.

NO, STOP!

* * *

It is upon us!

Flee, girl, run, fly, it is upon us!

 _How I ache for flesh_...

What have you done, run!

Oh God, no.

Take my hand, yes, we must run!

Time is of the essence now, oh Lord, it is so swift.

 _How I long for the taste of pig meat..._

* * *

A dead end.

Our luck is beyond deplorable.

Get behind me, child, if it is to inhabit one of us, it will be me.

No, don't be stupid, you do not understand the danger we are in.

You do?

Then for God's sake, why did you let it out?!

No, I am sorry, please don't be sad.

Get behind me, there's a good girl, I will fight it off.

* * *

...Child, if I lose, it will inhabit me.

When it does, you will have several precious seconds while it takes my body. You must run when that happens, do you understand?

No, don't be stupid, you are a little girl, I am not.

What damage can it do in an old man's body?

 _I can smell you..._

It is close, stay still.

I will fight it off.

* * *

 _I see you!_

Give me that branch!

Argh, I cannot fight it, it is like smoke!

Do not touch her, beast, I will break your teeth to pieces!

 _What a delicate looking child..._

You monster, die!

 _I will settle for human flesh as well..._

Stay behind me, girl, do not get close to it!

What are you doing?

What did I say about staying away?!

* * *

Girl, what are you doing?

Do not touch her or I will snap you in half.

 _Empty threats from an old man fighting smoke..._

Girl, stay close.

Girl.

Girl!

 _Ah! A body at last..._

* * *

CHILD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

* * *

...

 _Will you fight me now, Canis?_

Get out of her!

 _Will you break my teeth now? I imagine this girl's molars are rather easier to work with._

You— you— How _dare_ you take a child—

 _-It is not a child anymore-_

How _dare_ you?! I will kill you!

 _Heh_.

I will! I will free her!

 _You want to kill me?_

I want to and I _will!_

 _So be it._

Do not laugh!

 _I laugh because you amuse me, Canis._

You demon, I will destroy you.

 _Your stupidity is what makes me laugh, Canis._

 _The girl and I are one now, don't you understand?  
_

 _We live and will die as a whole._

That will not halt your demise, beast.

 _? Perhaps not._

 _But it depends on how badly you want me to die. And how much you love this child._

 _Because if you want to kill me..._

-I will!-

 _You're going to have to go through_ her _first_.

...

...

...

 _Heh_.

* * *

 **I'm very unsteady about the ending of this chapter. If you've got a suggestion for how I could end it better, that'd be really appreciated.**

 **If you've got any advice on how I could improve this, that'd be really great as well. Poetry (or whatever this is) is hard for me, so if anyone's willing to help teach me, that'd be really cool.**

 **Oh, if anyone's confused about what happened in this chapter (I didn't give an setting description so it might not be very clear as to what exactly happened), I'll just give you a quick plot summary:**

 **1\. The Wolf is in a jar.  
2\. Red opens the jar, despite Canis' warnings, and the Wolf is released.  
3\. Canis takes Red and run, and they end up in a dead end with the Wolf behind them.  
4\. The Wolf attacks, and Canis is unable to fight it off. Red walks forward and lets the Wolf take her.  
5\. Canis swears to kill the Wolf, but the Wolf points out that he is unable to kill him without killing Red too.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
